


Hold, Hold And Say

by NidoranDuran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Genderswap, Harem, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Naruko is eager to repay Killer Bee for helping her learn to control Kyuubi, but her idea of throwing heself at him ends up proving more than she can handle. But maybe half a dozen of her can handle him. Commission for simo90
Relationships: Killer Bee/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Hold, Hold And Say

"I just really want to thank you for everything you've done for me," Naruko said, fingers caught up in one of her pigtails and swirling the digit around while her other and tugged at Killer Bee's pants, not pulling them off, but getting suggestive and sultry about her desire to. "You've been so good and so patient in training me, helping me learn to control the fox... Won't you please let me show you my gratitude?" She was halfway telling the truth; Naruko really did want to repay Killer Bee for what he'd done helping her learn to bring to heel the beast inside of her, for her own sake and safety.

But Naruko had also spent a long time without a cock inside her around a muscular, handsome man who she wanted to jump onto more than a few times during the training.

Looking down at the horny nymph pleading for his dick, Killer Bee would have been insane to turn down such an offer, a slowly growing smile spreading as he looked down at her. "What kind of celebration did you have in mind?" He knew where this was going. In truth, it had been hard to hold his own desires back on this pigtailed cutie, a busty ninja girl with a killer body and a definite vibe about her that said she'd be down for some hard fucking.

Slipping her hand into his pants properly, Naruko took the initiative to show him. "The kind where I reach in here and..." Trailing off for the best of reasons, Naruko felt the desire and the crushing pressure do to her things she felt horribly unprepared to face. Her fingers wrapped around the hardening mass of a cock that had her trembling in delight, excitement creeping through her as she drew the cock out from within is pants, trembling in ecstatic delight as she scrambled for to get a better view, tugging his pants down and finding herself greeted by an absolutely massive cock. "It's so big!"

Killer Bee smirked as he looked down at Naruko fawning over his cock. "Hell yeah it is, you really thi--fuck, girl!" Naruko didn't let him finish what he was saying, swallowing his cock down and throwing herself wildly right int the task before her, driven by a hunger too primal to believe, her body trembling and craving as she started to slobber on his cock, moving back and forth in wild, sloppy motions, driven by purpose and hunger to sloppily service him. "Thirsty bitch, aren't you?"

Naruko moaned around his cock, eyes softening as she looked up at him, nodding in agreement. There wasn't a second left to waste for Naruko, who pushed without restraint into the pleasures awaiting her careless and sloppy and wanting only one thing. Every bit of desperation and hunger that pushed her was such a grandiose mess than it seemed almost too good to be true, but Naruko was committed, holding the base of his girthy cock as she struggled with tis length, pushing down it happily, wanting to lose herself to the wild satisfaction of a pleasure too hot to believe. Her mouth watered at the prospect of sucking his mighty shaft off, and nothing mattered more now to Naruko than completely fucking throwing herself into mindless, sloppy cock worship.

Her mouth formed a tight seal at times, as she forced her way down and made herself throat his cock, refusing to resist the pleasures and the delights that came from servicing Killer Bee. She was hopeless here, wanting only to find his approval as she worked sloppier at satisfying his cock. Other times, she got sloppy, pulling back from his dick and dragging her tongue all over every inch of flesh she could adore, indulging harder in him, wanting to make sure that she was proving herself for him. "I've been fantasizing so much about ow big your cock was, but I never could have imagined this..."

"Funny, everything I've imagined doing to you seems pretty realistic right now." His hands reached for her pigtails, holding onto them firmly and preparing Naruko, who had warning and time to prepare. She didn't shy way from it, unhesitating and ready, throwing herself hungrily into the joy as he slammed her down onto his cock and took charge in a big way. He forced he down, and Naruko choked much harder on the cock on this pass, struggling around a shaft suddenly cramming down her gullet. His fat dick was way more than she could have possibly dealt with, and yet everything fell perfectly into focus.

Tugged back and forth along is shaft and treated to the harshest and most swiftly brutal facefuckings she'd ever received, Naruko was in heaven. She shoved a hand don her too-tight, too-short shorts, the other hand opening up her jacket. It exposed the orange bra and her lump tits begging to be let out as drool dripped from her chin and down onto her cleavage. She was in paradise here, and fingerfucking herself while her throat got stretched by Killer Bee's massive cock was everything she could have wanted and more, an enduring, wild satisfaction. This felt to good in several ways, an overbearing rush of satisfaction that kept her hungrily seeking more as Killer Bee so thoroughly used her.

"Yeah, you can take this. You know your way around a cock, don't you?" Killer Bee didn't let up to let her respond, keeping a rougher pace as he jerked her along is cock. She was taking it, but the struggle was there, overwhelmed by determination, and he praised that his cock could even fit down her throat at all; of course Naruko was going to choke and drool, sputtering along as he punished the lining of her throat. But every thrust forward made his heavy balls slap against her chin. It was chaotic in the most thorough of ways, satisfying his carnal desires and letting him get a feel for how good it could feel to unwind and see how far he could push Naruko.

Slobbering all over a fat cock and getting ruined like this had Naruko dizzily enamoured with Killer Bee. Sexually, at least, as she jammed three fingers into her twat and let the drooly mess ensue without any fucking care for what she was up to. Nothing could have felt better in the heat of the moment; Naruko was determined, desperate, happy to keep taking Killer Bee's cock and prov herself able to handle him, for as much as her body wanted to tell her that no, she fucking wasn't. A cock like this was a grand challenge, and Naruko was happy to rise to the occasion and scratch her itch for cock in a way more out there and shameless than she knew how to handle.

Killer Bee's cock throbbed in need, Naruko's throat able to feel that twitching warning, knowing he was drawing closer and knowing he was well on her way to getting everything she wanted. "I cum pretty hard," Killer Bee warned. "Thank you can swallow it all?" Naruko's response, bold ands stupid and crazy, was to grab hold of his hips and pull herself in tighter, determined to handle him thoroughly. "Fuck yeah. Crazy little slut, I like you." He kept pounding way, jerking Naruko along is cock and putting he through the wringer, before finally jerking her back, offering p no warning but letting his cock head rest just barely inside her mouth.

Naruko was on it, seizing his dick ad pumping rapidly, milking every drop of thick, salty jizz she could get out of his cock. When his cock began erupting, it was wild, coming out in force, splashing against the back of her throat, overwhelming her with so much cum that she really didn't know how to help herself back out of it. She'd pledged to keep going though, and held strong as she worked is cock over with her and, feverishly pumping and earning more and more cum. It throbbed powerfully in her had, and he was getting her mouth filled up faster than she could swallow it down, exciting her further as she scrambled and struggled under so much pressure and so much miserable heat that she couldn't keep her head straight.

The hold on her pigtails let up, but Naruko didn't yield and didn't pull back until she had every last drop of Killer Bee's cum swallowed, opening her mouth wide and flaunting what she had done s she looked up at him. "Your cock's amazing," she whined, looking up at Killer Bee with the utmost reverence and need. She wanted him harder, and she looked up at him needily, whining, "Can I have it in m--"

Killer Bee was happy to take his turn at interrupting Naruko. He picked her up effortlessly, grabbing her shorts and the panties underneath, pulling them down, getting her bottomless and wearing only her jacket and her bra as he positioned her up over him. Her legs wrapped around his powerful waist, pulling herself in tighter against him as he slammed her down onto is proud cock. She went eagerly, a trembling wreck moaning proudly for him as he pulled her down. "Never seen a girl get desperate for my cock this fast. How did you keep that slutty side away?" Eagerly he hammered forward and impaled her down onto his cock.

As her legs locked around him and she held on tight, Naruko was left a screaming wreck, head rolling back as she felt the pressure of Killer Bee's huge cock filling her up, claiming her exactly like how she needed. Nothing could have felt better than this, the massive cock spreading insides open, making her squeal and shiver in wild expressions of the most cock drunk she had ever ben, and it had been a matter of moments. His hands tugged at her jacket, pushing it of her shoulders a bit and getting at her bra, practically tearing it open as he freed her ample tits and pulled one of them against his lips. They heaved in his face, gorgeous and perfect and begging to be sucked on, topped off with puffy nipples he needed his mouth latched onto.

The ferocious treatment was the perfect mix of focus and roughness to leave Naruko falling deeper still into his clutches. His fingers dug into her ass firmly, tugging and groping he while he bounced her up and down on his cock. He struck a balance, using her and leaving her feeling like a dirty whore, but still focusing on pleasuring her through that conceit, striking up a pace that had Naruko melting for him, giving up so much to the pleasure and not caring about anything but letting the fuck go, utter surrender and debauchery pushing her to new depths of insanity by the second.

"Pound my pussy like you own it!" Naruko squealed, hand fining the back of his head, fumbling as she pulled him in to try and keep him sucking on her tits, loving the sensation it added to the feeling of his cock wreaking havoc inside of her. She took it all, proving herself and forcing her way down, showing that she was capable and ready for his worst, over the top as it was. Determined to prov herself and handle his cock, everything Naruko did now was in service to this brilliant joy, to a pleasure she couldn't get enough of. "If you fuck me hard enough, maybe you will!'

Killer Bee knew it was probably al just empty dirty talk, but his hips were ready to live up to the pressures anyway, hammering on in brutal, efficient motions to leave Naruko dizzier, more helpless and frustrated with each savage roll of his hips. His fingers dug into her ass, but yielded to draw back and give it a rough slap. "I think I know what I'd rather own," he groaned, tugging at a handful of ass and making Naruko blush and squirm as she pushed her tits into his face. Her whole body was driving him wild, in truth; Naruko's perfect body was driving Killer Bee mad with delight, and she was going to learn the hard way what he was capable of.

This was the best possible follow-up to all the tension and focus that Naruko had gone through. She felt focused, ready, devoted to a pleasure and a need that wasn't the least bit contained. Senseless hungers swept through her with fiery intent, and Naruko was here for it, stuffed full of dick, feeling so worn down and o helpless that all she could do was beg for more. Her tits were in his face, her ass was in his hands, and her stretched-out pussy walls clung around is cock. It was all perfect, all senseless. All guiding her into a need for more.

Naruko's quick cock fix was turning into something far more intine and weighty, and she found herself happily impaled on Killer Bee's cock as a long-term prospect. Sure, her training was done, but maybe she was finding a new reason to want to hang around him and to want to stay here. The pleasures were simply too intoxicating, and the wild, maddening rush of desire was simply untameable. "I want to feel you cum in me so much I go stupid," she whined, pushing a challenge upon Killer Bee.

"I got a better idea." He stopped fucking her altogether, pushing Naruko down onto he back and lying on her back, his cock buried inside her. he held her down a moment. "I'm going to stop fucking you. Jerk my cock off until I cum, and if my load makes you cum, then you use that fucking harem jutsu bullshit to give me what I deserve; as many of you as I can fit."

The cock pulled out of Naruko. Just a little bit, but it was enough. Whining in dismay at the way the savage thrusts stopped, she had absolutely no idea what to do in the face of all this, a needy mess staring down at the cock spreading open her pussy lips as it drew back. Killer Bee made good on his promise, his long cock pulling away, and Naruko found herself unable to resist his offer. Curious to see if he could really make her cum just by creampieing her, she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and began to pump. His cock twitched to life, halfway buried inside of her, and he was gifted a dick big enough to make that half a sizable penetration, further enticing the shaky ninja who held herself firmly in place for him, indulging in Killer Bee's curious interests with little idea what was about to happen. She just stroked and hoped for the best.

The pulsing of his cock inside of her was the only sensation she got. Little peeks at friction that proved to not be enough, an infuriatingly insufficient treatment. She wasn't going to cum from just having a dick ache inside her no matter how big it was. Fitful and impatient, Naruko hoped for sense to prevail as she continued her stroking and her neediness, a dizzy rush of confusion and heat compromising her as she struggled not to slam herself down onto his cock and begin fucking herself onto him anyway. Like a good, confused, eager girl, Naruko jerked off the man toying with her, hoping for the best and struggling under the idea that maybe this would work, in some weird and fucked up way.

But as Naruko stroked and gave in and did her part, she learned the hard way that her doubts could come back to bite her in the ass. Maybe to firmly if she wasn't careful, struggling and scrambling as she received the rudest lesson of her life. Killer Bee's cock fired off more hot, hard spurts of cum, this time directly int her womb, Naruko unable to resist impaling herself back down onto it, and as those hot shots of cum painted her insides white, Naruko was thrown into the most wonderful and baffling of ecstasies.

She came. She came fucking hard. Screaming out in delight and confusion, Naruko went cross-eyed as Killer Bee's cum load got her of and sent her crashing into the most glorious surprise she'd ever enjoyed. Howling and babbling in fresh delusion, Naruko felt overjoyed to learn how brilliant these pleasures could become. her body heaved, shook, and she learned the hard way that he was right, gasping, "I'm sorry I doubted you!" as she writhed on the floor fondling herself and owned up to her mistakes while burning brilliantly under the joy of letting them consume her.

The molten joy of being pushed to such frenzied heights was way more than Naruko knew how to handle, as she lay staring up at Killer Bee. He was smug, certain. He knew this would work, and as it blew Naruko out, he savoured just being inside of her and letting her come around to him. "Knew it'd work. And now, I think you owe me a little something." He drew back from her, and Naruko whimpered as his cock withdrew. "I want more of you, and I want that ass bouncing in my lap."

Staring down in utter shock at her own body, perplexed and wondering how to feel about what had just been done to her, Naruko found herself suddenly fascinated with this man and with everything she could get from her time with him. If he could really satisfy her this thoroughly, he was a man she needed more of, and Naruko was determined now to see through this special kind of madness. Grabbing him firmly, she pushed him onto his back, lifting off his cock and turning herself around, letting the sultry advance come on with a very shameless and unquestioning. "I'll blow your mind" she promised, hips swaying as she prepared herself for this special madness.

Naruko got onto her kens over his lap, hiding her machinations as she indulged in her harem jutsu, just for Killer Bee. If any man deserved it, he did. From out of nowhere, a second Naruko crawled forward, grabbing hold of Killer Bee's cock and purring, "We'll take excellent care of you," as she helped guide the real Naruko down onto his cock, her ass sinking down and the last hole he'd yet to claim stretching out in unyielding surrender around his mighty shaft. Naruko was ready to take his cock deep, to let her ass get stretched and stuffed with cock, and all she knew no was the joy of surrender.

More Narukos swarmed Killer Bee. "Does our ass feel nice and tight around your huge cock?" one asked, pressing hungry kisses against his lips. Another climbed onto his arm, straddling it and grinding against his hand until his fingers curled ad pushed up into her, claiming with one swift and hungry motion the chance to penetrate and indulge. He fingerfucked that Naruko, as the other pulled away from the kisses she teased him with and escalated instead to shoving her tits into his face.

This was the life. Another Naruko crawled between his legs and began to lick his balls while the real once bounced up and down on his lap, her juicy ass shaking from each wild motion and the hard slams down she savoured. Everything hit her just right, an enticing and hunger-inducing mess of chaos and lust she could ride through, body bucking through every second of this wild indulgence without restraint. Her reverse cowgirl riding was a fast for the eyes, and Killer Bee made sure to keep one planted on her fine rear as she rode him so hard and so fast. The mouth hungrily sucking no is balls only added to it, bathing his heavy nuts in sliva and revering them.

The ball-sucking Naruko remarked, "No wonder you keep cumming so much when your balls are so big and so juicy. They feel full, and so heavy on my tongue." To demonstrate she shoved her tongue out and nestled his right nut, trying to bounce it and toy with it. Her playing around had him groaning in delight, and this Naruko was free to mess about, having no rush. The real one was riding his cock with all the frustrated, fuck-addled dizziness she could muster, which left her far freer to play around.

A pair of Narukos had Killer Bee's hands pinned down to the floor, holding them firmly in place and seeking out the greedy thrill of riding his fingers, in throwing themselves into the deep end and chasing a pleasure depraved and senseless enough to have them making out, clinging one another and kissing over his head, a selfcestuous expression of frenzied girl on girl that provided Killer Bee yet another joyful sight to take in. He felt like a king taking in all these lucky joys, seeing more girls fawning over him, rubbing their breasts on his body... All while the original bounced no his cock as hard as she could in reckless pursuit of pleasures she was burning up trying to chase. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Your cock deserves to own my ass!" Naruko squealed, hands all over her body as she continued riding. No even 'her own', necessarily, as she brought more Narukos in to fondle herself. There wasn't any sowing down this frantic pace, and the harder she could get it, the better it felt, a searing rush of desire and delight coming on quicker by the second Every slam down onto his cock was a gift, filling her ass with more f is thick, unyielding shaft, providing her a shot at delight and indulgence far too primal to be able to deal with. Every step of the way she was sinking lower, greedier, loving every second of this instinctual surrender. She had to keep rolling through this, seeking out more senseless and desperate swells of pleasure tearing her asunder.

"You're the horniest little slut I've ever seen," Killer Bee groaned. "One of you girls slap her ass for me. I would, but I'd have to take my hand away." Both Narukos he was fingerfucking gladly brought their hands down over the prime Naruko's ass, smacking with intense vigor and desire, wanting to make Killer Bee happy and satisfy him thoroughly. The pleasures were getting out of hand in the best of ways, everyone involved fully committed now to seeing through this madness, to indulging in Killer Bee's every demand and want. There was too much on the line and too many things getting too over the top for any shred of restraint to live on. 

"And you have the fattest cock I've ever fucked myself stupid on!" Calling out in response and taking the spankings from the other Narukos, this felt like paradise. A fucked up, sinful mess of all her most ravenous desires given sloppy form and driving plunging her into a special kind of madness. Every step of the way, Naruko felt lost to the pleasure, a slave to sensations refusing to ell up no her as they tore through her leaving her drunk and hopeless, craving cock so much that se stopped thinking clearly. All she knew how to do was give up and give in, and the ecstasy of allowing herself such surrender was truly bliss.

Every quicker, greedier motion of hungry hips sought out a pleasure here like nothing else. Tireless swells of lust and hunger all bore down upon Naruko, whose hips moved with erratic purpose until finally she had found the pleasure she needed, the throbbing and molten relief of crashing int another orgasm. Screaming out in ecstasy, Naruko didn't shy away from what Killer Bee was awakening inside her. All this searing bliss hit its mark perfectly, driving her mad with joy as she slammed down hard onto Killer Bee's cock, letting her clone slobber all over his balls while her clenching inner walls held down in pleading desperation around his shaft.

Killer Bee was happy to cum, happy to accept her body's begging and struggling as she gave in o the jo of letting him take her away. He was eager to go, filling her up with hot shots of greedy spunk that hit her just perfectly. Lying there with a big smirk on his face, he wanted to see just how far she could go. "I'm still hard," he warned.

The delight of shaking atop a huge cock and being told in no uncertain terms to keep going had Naruko overjoyed. Killer Bee had a huge cock, but also the stamina to keep up with her, to ensure she was giving up mor and more to this commotion, and it was a dream come true for her. "I think I know just how to deal with that," she cooed, rising up off of his cock and letting her clones guide him into position.

The treatment of multiple busty blondes urging him to his feet was a joy, Killer Bee standing proud while several Narukos knelt down in front of him, fingers caressing and overlapping atop his cock with intent and desire, mouths starting to seek him out and starting to ease into a pleasure that was simply too good to resist. Reverent licks across his cock started up in earnest, the Narukos who'd been riding is hands now pushing up against his arms and peppering is neck and shoulders with kisses. "You deserve all of this and more," they moaned in sweet unison as their desire and their hunger raged on in clearer, hotter tones.

Naruko sucked his cock down her throat, this time fully in charge of her own defilement as she choked happily down his shaft. The addition of more of her let her play it a bit safer, holding back a little on the outward pressure to allow a greater passion to shine through. She was needy, desperate, driven by endurnig lusts strong enough that all she wanted was more. His cook had her hooked, and she was happy to play this harem role for him to bring all of her clones to the party for his pleasure alone. Two of her licked along the shaft and the base, tending to the inches of cock she wasn't sucking with licks and kisses aplenty.

Two more slobbered on his fat nuts, now far more focused on worshiping his sac and making this pleasure stand up. There was no restraint or sense behind any of this, just a senseless plunge into lust. Naruko was greedy for more and could not be stopped, could not be held back from everything he craved now. There was no time to resist the pleasure, and restraint felt like a worse and worse idea by the second, as overbearing delights filled her and a senseless need for ecstasy ruled her thoughts.

Killer Bee thought all these mouths working his cock over was it, and what an 'it' it was. "Fucking great. This is the shit I deserve t--oh, you kinky slut!" Another Naruko came up from behind, shoving her face into his ass and beginning to rim him, adding an extra layer of pleasure to the sensations already waiting for her. Every step along the way was stranger and hotter, a delirious mess of hunger and excitement she could keep chasing. The tongue slithering against his ass hole now and adding on new layers of wild sensation to the maddening joys already taking him proved the perfect complement to what he was chasing everything coming together perfectly and with a singular sense of utter ecstasy in mind.

Naruko moaned around his cock, giving him a wink and savouring the thrill of Killer Bee realizing what she was up to and her sultry, slutty advance. She wanted to make sure he appreciated her thoroughly, and that her needy, crazily sloppy and devotedly slutty actions made him happy. That was all that really mattered now, as she serviced him deeper, needier, the pleasure getting the better of Naruko and showing off just how low and messy she could go for him.

"Wish there were more sluts like you around," Killer Bee groaned, confirming his love of everything she did as Naruko's wild pushes and the hopelessly sloppy, slutty performance got the better of him. "You bitches better line up for this load. But keep the one liking my ass right where she is. I'll cum harder if that keeps--oh, fuck. Hurry this up!"

Five Narukos weeks cheek to cheek for Killer Bee, offering themselves up to him with big smiles and embracing the pleasure crashing down upon them as he blew his massive load all over their faces. Hot shots of messy spunk splattered across their faces as they moaned for him, five Narukos all happily enjoying the thrill of him cumming on them. Another, expected load, huge and gooey and leaving a line of wreckage in its path, saw Naruko learning just how much Killer Bee could keep cumming. It was incredible.

With a puff of smoke, all the Narukos vanished, leaving only the one in the centre with cum dripping off her face and a big, messy, fuck-addled smile. "I actually wanna... Nngh, I want to take back what I said earlier. I don't think that Kyuubi is under control at all. I'm afraid, and I don't want to leave if I'm not sure of things. Is it alright if I stay here longer, with you, and we work more on this?'

Killer Bee looked down at the hopeless blonde and her sultry offer. He really only had one possible answer, but it was always going to be much more fun if he made her work for it. "Wrap those tits around my cock and we can start negotiating." Without hesitation, Naruko threw herself forward to do exactly that, determined to show him what a good slut she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
